


Friends

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: And so does Kara, F/F, First Kiss, I have so many feelings about Lena Luthor, SuperCorp, supergirl reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Supergirl goes to thank Lena for her help after they finally take down Cadmus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking how I'd like the season to end and this happened.

Supergirl touches down gently on the balcony outside of Lena's office, the noise catching Lena's attention and she smiles when she sees Supergirl outside. Lena had been instrumental in finally taking down Cadmus and arresting Lillian but in the ensuing chaos and all the work the DEO had to do following the takedown, Kara hadn't had the time until now to thank her friend for all she's done for her city.

"I was wondering when I'd be seeing you," Lena says, gesturing her into her office.

Kara smiles in return as Lena stands from her desk and rounds it so she's in front of Kara.

"We've been busy with everything that's happened in the past twenty four hours but I wanted to personally stop by to thank you for all you've done, I know it can't have been easy with family involved."

"I figured I've already disappointed Mother all my life, what's one more disappointment to add to that list."

Kara gives her a sympathetic look, "how are you doing?"

"I'm relieved it's finally over."

"So am I." Not only because of the aliens in danger from Cadmus but because of the threat there'd been to Lena while her mother was free. She doesn't say that last bit, that's something she can tell her later as Kara. If she's brave enough, that is.

Kara turns to leave, can't let this be more than a professional visit while dressed as Supergirl. "Thank you again, we couldn’t have done it without you.”

"You're welcome." A pause. "Kara."

Kara's eyes go wide and she spins back to look at Lena, sees her smirking.

"How long have you known?"

"Once I'd met the both of you, I figured it out."

Kara's eyes widen in surprise, "you've known all this time?"

Lena just nods.

Kara can't help the warm smile she gives Lena as she feels the weight of her secret lifted from her shoulders. "Thank you, you're a good friend."

Lena's head drops, breaking eye contact. Kara's confused, that's not the usual reaction she has when the term 'friend' is brought up between them. Kara steps forward into Lena's personal space, a hand reached out between them to tilt Lena's chin up. Kara's heart clenches as she sees the emotions swirling in Lena's eyes and is surprised by the intensity of them, the sadness she can see in them.

"Lena..." Kara breathes. She sees her own name register in Lena's mind as something slips over Lena's face, a mask hiding the emotions that had only a moment ago been so clear.

Lena shakes her head and goes to take a step back but the hand that Kara still has resting under Lena's chin stops her as it moves to settle on Lena's cheek.

Lena's eyes go wide as she sees Kara move again, moving even closer so any space that was between the them is now nonexistent.

Kara stops when their lips are almost touching, gives Lena the chance to pull away if she's read their entire relationship wrong. Lena lets out a shaky breath that Kara can feel fan across her lips but she doesn't move back.

"You've always been more than that, haven't you? More than just a friend?"

The words are whispered against Lena’s lips, hanging still in the moment as they both stand there, breathing each other’s air. Lena’s the one that finally moves, the one that finally crosses the small gap between them, the gap between being just friends and being so much more, the gap that they’d both been too afraid to cross until right now, the gap that finally brings their lips together.

Lena gasps at the contact, at the shock that runs through her but the sound is swallowed by Kara’s lips as Kara’s other hand moves to Lena’s cheek, to hold her close, to stay in this moment as long as possible.

Kara hadn’t realised her eyes had slipped closed until she feels Lena pull away and she opens them, her eyes catching Lena’s green ones and she can’t help but smile. There is no trace of the sadness from before, only light as Lena smiles back.

“I guess we’re more than just friends now.” Lena’s words are quiet, meant just for Kara, meant to keep them in this bubble, this moment, for longer.

Kara laughs, her eyes crinkling, her smile soft as she looks at Lena.

“I guess we are.”

With the knowledge that her feelings are returned, that Lena knows her secret, that Cadmus is no longer a threat, Kara closes the gap between them and kisses Lena again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
